Summertime Blues
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: An Arthur Grown Up story; After quitting her job, Sue Ellen decides to work on a graphic novel with help from Leonard. Meanwhile, Buster & Binky attempt to create the newest Internet meme.


Disclaimer: With a few exceptions, none of the characters are mine. They are owned by Marc Brown Productions and Cookie Jar Entertainment.

* * *

I had attempted to write this story earlier, but shelved it because I couldn't come up with a funny subplot. Now that I have developed one, I hope you will all enjoy.

* * *

"Summertime Blues"

It was a bright sunny day in Elwood City and 13 year old Arthur Read was enjoying himself by sitting on the couch at his house, enjoying one of his favorite pastimes; reading.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Not wanting to put down his book, Arthur hoped someone else would get it. The knocking continued until Jane Read finally answered it.

"Oh hello Sue Ellen," she greeted the curly haired girl "do come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Read," Sue Ellen Armstrong replied.

Hearing who it was, Arthur did put down his book to greet his girlfriend; "hey Sue Ellen, I wish you had called first and told me you were coming over."

"Sorry, but I have some great news and I just had to come over to tell you in person," Sue Ellen explained.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I quit my job," the girl said happily.

"That's good news?" Arthur asked her.

"For me it is; I never liked that job," Sue Ellen told him "the last straw was today when they needed someone to dress in a chicken costume to promote the newest sandwich. I refused to do it and quit."

"Well um, good for you," Arthur replied.

"I don't know why I ever took that job at Chickin Lickin'" Sue Ellen added "I liked the idea of earning my own money, I guess, but I couldn't stand working there. I think it was some kind of karma for me trying to stop them from buying the Sugar Bowl."

"So, what will you do now?"

"I'll find another job, hopefully something I like this time," Sue Ellen told him "but first, I want to take a little time for me; do some things I've always wanted to do."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking of trying my hand at writing a graphic novel again. I did one back when we were kids after I met Neil Gaiman, and that was fine, but I've always wanted to see if I could do another one."

"Well I'm sure it'll be just great," Arthur told her.

"You always know what to say," Sue Ellen replied, giving him a peck on the cheek "see you later at the Sugar Bowl?"

"Of course," Arthur told her.

"Okay then; hope I didn't interrupt your reading," she said before waving goodbye and heading out.

After waving goodbye, Arthur went back to his book. He was due to meet with her and their friends at the Sugar Bowl in an hour, but he wanted to get as much done as he could before that happened.

* * *

"Quit her job? Good for her," Francine Frensky said; she was gathered at the Sugar Bowl with several of their other friends "I'd have quit my job too, but I need the money too much."

"What's she planning on doing now?" Muffy Crosswire asked.

"She said she was going to work on a new graphic novel," Arthur told them "apparently she's wanted to do that for a while."

"Hold on a second; Sue Ellen wrote a graphic novel?" Leonard Cooper, the kid's nerdy cat friend asked.

"Yeah, about five years ago," Francine explained "something about a world filled with circles and triangles I think. She got the idea from when she met Neil Gaiman."

Upon her saying that, Leonard promptly spit out his shake unto the nearby Muffy.

"Hey!"

"She met Neil Gaiman? As in, the famous comic writer?" Leonard asked "I realize I haven't known you guys all that long, but how come none of you ever bothered to tell me this?"

"We didn't know you cared," Arthur admitted "truth is, we've met several famous people over the years, so it really isn't that big to us."

"Not that big? Not that big!" Leonard said "this is Neil freaking Gaiman, one of the greatest comic writers of the 20th century! Creator of _Coraline, the Sandman, _and other great works of literature and comics. He's one of my personal heroes."

"Oh, well when Sue Ellen comes by, I'm sure she'd be willing to tell you all about him," Arthur said, "speaking of, I wonder where she is. She was supposed to be here already."

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late."

"Oh good, we we're starting to worry about.,." Arthur began, until he noticed "hey, you…"

"Got rid of my pigtails? I sure did," Sue Ellen told him "since quitting my job, I've decided to make a number of changes, and I figured a change of hairstyle was one. Besides, I've had those things since I was a girl, so it was time for a change."

"Good for you Sue Ellen," Muffy told her "that's why I stopped wearing my hair in pigtails too."

"You know Neil Gaiman?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, I met him when I was eight," Sue Ellen told him "he inspired me to write a graphic novel; of course, I haven't seen or talked to him since."

"Arthur mentioned you were working on a new one."

"Yes, but I'm having some trouble with ideas," Sue Ellen told him "It's not as easy as I thought it would be."

"I'd be happy to help you, if you want," Leonard told her "I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I happen to be quite the comic buff."

"Really? We never would've guessed," Francine replied sarcastically.

"Thank you, I would really appreciate that," Sue Ellen said "how about I come over later and we'll see what we can come up with?"

"Sounds great," Leonard said "you haven't um, met any other comic book icons have you?"

"Sorry, no."

"Just checking."

* * *

In the next chapter Buster, inspired by Internet memes, decides to create his own. And Sue Ellen visits Leonard's home for the first time.


End file.
